Spooky Stories - Cecil Aijima
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [Happy Halloween! Also Happy Birthday Cecil!] STARISH have decided to tell spooky stories tonight, but is their goal to pure fear into the hearts of their bandmates, or will it only be poor little Otoya that's scared and in need of comfort?


**Hey guys! Not only is it a Happy Halloween, but it's also a very Happy Birthday to Cecil!**

 **And yes, I watched his episode today and I laughed for a good five minutes because I was talking to a friend about who would sing next, and then I realised that Cecil's birthday was coming up and so I said "how funny would it be if it happens to be Cecil's episode on his birthday?" xD**

 **And yes, I know it didn't air today but I watch UtaPri every Monday, and thus today happened to be me watching Cecil's episode on his birthday ^^**

 **I've never really liked Cecil much before, but this episode made me...like him a little more than I did before I guess? And I waited the entire episode for him and Otoya to have some sort of brotherly interaction and all I got was Otoya's arm slung around his shoulders x) It wasn't much but it was so worth it if you know how much those two are connected ^^**

 **Also I have a fairly good theory that when it gets to Otoya and Eiichi's turn, Otoya's father will be revealed - for those of you who don't know who his father is...I'll leave it a secret and you can either wait for the episode and see if it is revealed, or you can go do a ton of research like I did xD**

 **Anyway, onto Cecil's spooky birthday party!**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night at the Saotome Academy. The trees were bare of their leaves. The wind whistled and howled. Only a faint light could be seen at the entrance to the building. It was a boy. A young boy. A student of the said academy. He slowly reached for the handle and-

"Booorrriiiiiinnnnggg!" Syo yawned, interrupting Ren's spooky tale.

The members of STARISH were sat in a darkened room occupying the couches set in there. Ren had a flashlight on his face and was telling a spooky story to them all when he was rudely interrupted. The strawberry blond sax player shone his flashlight onto the shortest member, who blinked to adjust to the sudden light, and tutted. "What makes it so boring? I've only just started!"

"It's sooo cliché and just utterly boring" Syo said, fiddling with his fedora hat, flipping it over and over in his hands. "And I bet it ends really cliché and boring too. You know how I know? Because I can't see or hear Otoya pawing at Tokiya for comfort because he's shaking like a leaf. If you can get Otoya to do that, then you know your story is really good at being a spooky tale. Right Otoya?"

"S-Syo-chan, no fair!" came the redhead's voice from the darkness.

"Well I can't really say that getting you to sit on Tokiya's lap is enough evidence because you did that before Ren's story even began" the second S of STARISH commented with a small smirk. "Tell us, does Tokiya make a good enough comfort pillow?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Ren then shifted his flashlight onto said redhead and his roommate, who sighed as the former yelped a little having not expected the spotlight to be on him. Ren chuckled, seeing that Syo was right and that Otoya was currently curled up against his roommate. Of course the two would deny anything going on between them, but it was perfectly obvious that Tokiya let Otoya cling to him so much for reasons other than his roommate being a little on the more childish and naïve side. Not to say Otoya Ittoki was completely naïve, but what with him being so overly friendly to most people, Tokiya had felt the need to protect him from any possible danger.

Ren moved the flashlight back to himself and huffed. "Fine then Ochibi, why don't you tell a tale instead?"

Syo went to respond when Cecil spoke up. "Um, actually everyone...i-it happens to be my birthday today".

"Huh?" Otoya asked. "You never told me!"

Cecil shrugged in the dark with a sheepish grin on his face. "I didn't find it overly important at the time".

It wasn't a big surprise that Otoya and Cecil had managed to get along so well. It was almost like they were long lost brothers... Otoya had always been welcoming and friendly to others, like when Tokiya was still getting used to being in a group of idols rather than by himself, and he had been one of the first to approve Cecil being a part of STARISH. It was suspected that they shared many inside jokes with one another.

"Did you want to do something?" the redhead asked, shifting a little bit to cover his eyes when Masato flicked the ceiling lights back on.

Cecil blinked and shook his head. "I don't mind what we do, I'm just happy to be here with my friends".

Natsuki then attempted to squeeze the life out of the Piyo-chan plush he held securely in his arms. "Cecil should tell the scary story!"

Everyone shared looks with one another before Otoya almost denied Tokiya his necessary air supply by sitting up to rest most of his body weight on his hands which pressed onto Tokiya's chest, a happy grin spread on his face and his red eyes sparkling with excitement before Tokiya nudged one of his hands and sent Otoya toppling flat on top of him. The redhead gave a breathless laugh before grinning sympathetically at his roommate. "Sorry Tokiya!" He shifted himself to curl back into his earlier position. "I agree with Nacchan! It _is_ Cecil's birthday, so he should tell the story!"

Cecil looked slightly taken back at the idea but nodded and caught the flashlight as Ren chucked it over to him. Masato waited for everyone to get settled again before turning the lights off as Cecil flashed the light onto his tan face. The special A of STARISH rolled his shoulders back and coughed lightly, clearing his throat. "Okay... Here goes..."

Lightning flashed and lit up a pitch black forest. A barren wasteland. The trees were gnarled and looked burnt. It had always been a peaceful land, but on this night - just like every year - a creature from what would normally be called another world had let it's rage loose. It preyed on small creatures and gobbled them up in mere seconds.

The creature was dark green with blood splattered all over it's body. Blood stained it's teeth. And it was blind in the eyes, causing it to thrash and run around with only it's weak sense of smell when hunting. It's wings were scarred and torn to shreds, the moonlight filtering through the holes that littered them when spread.

Hundreds- no, thousands of dead bodies - battered and bruised - lay scattered across the floor and-

A whimper cut through Cecil's tale and everyone immediately knew it came from the redhead of their group. Cecil chuckled "Don't worry Otoya, it's not that scary".

"Tokiya, is he shaking like a leaf?"

"Make that a full tree or branch and I'll give you a yes" the T of STARISH replied, slightly amused.

"T-Tokiya d-don't be m-mean to m-me!" Otoya whined, burying his face in Tokiya's shirt as the older boy wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. "I-It's not my f-fault I don't l-like it!"

The others laughed together and Cecil smiled affectionately at them all when Masato clicked the lights on once again. Honestly, it didn't matter to Cecil whether Otoya found his story scary or not, but if he got the others to laugh too then it was kinda worth it. Otoya flushed his signature colour and tried to weakly protest that he wasn't the only one in the group that could get scared easily - saying anything to back up his own case snce nobody else seemed to be on his side.

Cecil was happy to be with his friends. He may be a prince back in his homeland, but here he felt as average as the rest of them - idol or otherwise.

And he liked it that way.

* * *

 **I know, I'm actually really bad at telling scary stories believe it or not - Horror is not my forte. I can do Tragedy, but not Horror xD**

 **Hope you enjoyed anyway!**


End file.
